Window To The Past
by flyingfish1992
Summary: An Ashes To Ashes fanfic about Alex & Molly before Alex is shot and then after how Alex deals with the loss of her parents and is still trying to find her way home! May include Galex later on. Includes spoilers for series one and two...so beware.
1. Preface Drowning

**This is my first Ashes To Ashes fanfic so please be nice :-D or use constructive criticism only!**

Prologue

_Wishing, like sipping a glass of punch, or pulling aside a bearskin rug in order to access a hidden trapdoor in the floor, is merely a quiet way to spend one's time before the candles are extinguished on one's birthday cake -**Lemony Snicket**_

_Destiny is something you cannot escape, such as death, or a cheesecake that has curdled, both of which always turn up sooner or later-_**Lemony Snicket**

* * *

**Preface - Drowning**

The waves lashed over her head, forcing her further down under the water. The cold chill echoed through her bones and the salt water burned her throat with the coolness of ice. The shining, crystal white light of the sun reflecting off the water showed how close she had been, one second away from life but her battered body couldn't fight hard enough so she was now only seconds away from death. This was her destiny. The moment her whole life had worked towards. As the seconds counted down so did the remaining oxygen that was packed so tightly into her lungs, the lungs that were now filling up with salt water, making her drown. She took one long, last, gasp of fresh air and kicked out attempting to swim back to shore but her numb, lifeless body couldn't face the strength of the current and she was dragged back to the spot she was moments ago.

She had fought long and fought hard but she had come to the realisation that it hadn't been enough. She had stared death in the face and now it was upon her, it had taken her too and she truly had to face the horrors of what she had lost.


	2. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

Detective Inspector Alex Drake walked through the thick, smoky London air. Neon lights flickered, the shop names spelt out like a million flickering candles, and cars rolled by along the jam packed roads. People flocked by, all minding their own business, chatting to friends, talking on mobile phones and listening to ipods. Café's were crowded with people, the lunchtime rush. Men & Women gathered round outside pubs, smoking, drinking, and laughing. The unusually good July weather had aroused a feeling of happiness and goodwill to one another.

Alex was heading back to the station after having lunch with her godfather Evan, although he was more like a father to her. Evan had brought Alex up on his own after her parents had been murdered in a car bomb, but all that mattered was that she loved him like a father and he loved her like a daughter.

Evan had taken Alex to a restaurant called 'The Riverside' which had amazing views across the waterfront, where glass buildings dominated the skyline, at least that had given her time to clear her head from the stack of reports and case notes she had to go through.

She turned off from the main street and headed off down a row of terraced houses which looked like they hadn't changed for decades. This was the part of London which the tourists never really experienced – the real London, unlike the rest of the modern London she knew – tourist hot spots- with its classy clubs and crowded pubs. In her mind she knew where she was heading but she didn't really want to go there.

Right in front of her was a rather large building which could have been a house or offices. It was old and looked like it had been disused for a number of years, the paint was peeling off the window frames and door and the stone brickwork had became weathered. There was ivy growing up one side of the door. On the other side was a small, golden plaque which was starting to rust, although Alex could still make out the wording 'Caroline Price, Solicitor'. Alex ran a hand along the plaque symbolically, it was cold to the touch but at that moment all of her childhood memories came flooding back.

A floating red balloon, a billboard, a blue Ford Escort blown to smithereens.

"Alex?" A voice called out

She turned round, burning away all those terrible memories of that fateful day.

"Evan" She replied

"What you doing round here then?" Evan asked

"I fancied a walk, I came to remember them"

"Tim and Caroline, they were great people, warm, friendly, funny, they would be proud of you Alex"

"I sometimes wonder what could have happened, what might have been, if that car never blew up, would I be where I am today? What would have happened if you weren't there to save me, to take my hand and tell me everything would be alright, that my life was still worth living not lost in that gigantic ticking time bomb called life? You're a guardian angel, a knight in shining armour"

A tear rolled down Alex's cheek.

"I have tried to blank that moment out of my head, their last seconds, but I can't and I'm sure it is a memory that will haunt me forever"

Evan grabbed hold of Alex and flung her into a warm, embracing hug like he used to when she was a child.

"It'll be alright, we've got each other like the good old days" he whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet lemony scent of his after shave.

The car once again blown to pieces, only this time she was inside it.

The hot white flames eating up the burning metal, Smashed Glass... Blood.

Bowies Ashes to Ashes played on the cassette player.

I'M HAPPY, HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY TOO

**BOOM**

ONE FLASH OF LIGHT BUT NO SMOKING PISTOL.

* * *

_Thanks to my brilliant Beta Kimi and also everyone for reading and reviewing!_


	3. Map Of The Problematique

_Sorry about the time taken to update ... had a bit of writers block, Enjoy :-D_

* * *

Alex pulled away from Evan reluctantly, letting the memory crumble to ashes in her mind.

"You sure you're okay?" Evan asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I feel like that when I think about them, my mum and dad, at least I have you Evan, I don't know what I'd do without you ... I better go, I've got a meeting at two." Alex told him.

"Would you like me to escort you back to the station?" Evan responded only half serious.

"What, in case that attacker gets me? I know how to defend myself Evan" Alex Joked

"Ooooh" Evan replied sarcastically, and they both laughed in unison. Alex loved it when he was around. He always knew how to cheer her up, he always knew how to make her laugh and he always tried his hardest to keep her safe.

Evan placed an arm around Alex's waist supportively and they walked together like a family. A father and daughter. There was a bond between them, a bond only families could have.

Alex arrived back at the station and found her way through the maze of corridors, with huge glass plated windows showing the views across the whole of London. It was more like modern business offices rather than a police station. She jogged her way up two flights of stairs and found herself on the 4th floor and the location of conference room one.

Smart suited detectives sat round a giant glass table eating biscuits and drinking tea. A projector was set up at the top of the table connected to a laptop. Alex logged on and loaded the _power point _she had spent all morning working on.

"Right, as you know, there has been a spate of attacks and kidnappings in the area. Some of you have been working on tracking the suspect who is known to have been in the area and is shown on CCTV near the suspected time of these attacks. Two young girls have gone missing and three have been assaulted. Now let's put ourselves in the mind of this man, he obviously hates women, its all about control and power. He is motivated by revenge, maybe he's had bad relationships with women in the past and by removing the women from society it's symbolic to him."

A young Detective Constable sitting at the head of the table raised her hand nervously. She had only joined the Central London team a few months ago but Alex had worked with her before, when both the Kennington and Central London teams had worked together on joint operations and raids. She was DC Jayne Baker and was tall, about 5' 7'' with a slim, curvy, figure which was displayed by her outfit, a white long sleeved shirt and a sleeveless blue jumper with smart black pants. Her shiny brown hair was feathered and layered around her face. Her eyes were like pools of melted milk chocolate and her eyebrows were thin and curved around her eyes. She smiled such a sweet, angelic smile.

"DI Drake... Is it about sex as well? Like if this man is sexually dysfunctional so he blames the women for his problems"

A few detectives sniggered.

"Good point DC Baker... now as I was saying ..."

"Erm... boss ...er... DI Drake... err ma'am, DS Jones from surveillance told me to tell you, you know that bloke you've been following, well another girls gone missing and his cars been seen on camera heading towards those warehouses by the docklands, something big is going down. You know how you were waiting for the right moment, well that moments arrived." A young WPC announced, poking her head through the door.

The detectives all looked at each other, then to their boss DCI Masen and then to Alex.

"Right, I want all units to head to the docklands, now. DC Baker you come with me in the unmarked car, everyone else, usual groups." Alex stated.

Minutes later the team assembled outside the warehouses and gathered around, leaning on the roof of the patrol car.

DCI Masen took control; he spoke with power and authority.

"Okay, DI Drake and DC Baker, you lead team A, you two will enter the warehouse first and see if it is safe for the rest of us to enter. DI Smith and I will lead team B, for backup and DS Jones and DC Marshbank lead team C, guard the exits. I don't want this operation being screwed up. Uniform, stop the press getting wind of it."

All of the detectives gathered their equipment from the boot of the cars. Alex and Jayne both clipped their police radios to their belts.

"Good luck everyone" DCI Masen shouted across the forecourt as Jayne handed Alex a shiny, metal torch.

Alex ran up to the wooden doors and forced them open with a strong, powerful kick and thrust of her body.

Jayne stood behind her and followed Alex as she entered the warehouse. Shadowing her every move.


	4. Time Is Running Out

Alex walked through the warehouse, the darkness surrounding her, the smell of damp filling her nostrils, the cold chilling her to the bone. The torch she had, cut through the air like a knife through butter, illuminating old cardboard boxes and crates and projecting dark shadows onto the empty walls. Graffiti was smeared over concrete pillars and the remains of smashed glass bottles were strewn across the floor. The floorboards creaked under her feet and cobwebs brushed against her.

She looked around slowly, her heart pounding in her chest, her stomach churning. She heard the sound of her heavy breathing echo around the room. Sweat ran down the back of her neck and covered her palms. Her hair clung to her forehead as if it had been stuck there with superglue. It felt as if the blood was boiling in her veins. She ran her tongue along the roof of her mouth but it was as dry as a desert. A burning sensation ran down her throat as if someone was dragging a knife along it.

Alex stepped forward bravely, like a pawn on a chessboard, ready to face her opponent. The shattered glass crunched under her feet. Every sound could give the game away.

A gunshot.

The sound of the bullet crackle through the air. Silence. Someone knew they were here! The suspect was armed and the victim could be dead already.

The torch beam flickered and then Alex and Jayne were engulfed in darkness. Falling further into the black hole. _"Shit"_ Alex muttered under her breath.

The sound of a distant whispering. They were getting closer, advancing to take the king. Checkmate.

A snowy white haze invaded the vicinity through the broken glass of a window. The spikes of the glass stuck up like the blades of spears. Alex could faintly see the silhouette of a man, surrounded by a blue and white glow.

She shielded her body behind a stack of wooden crates and prepared to move in for the onslaught. This is where the battle would be won or lost, a battle in which the victor took everything.

A shooting pain pulsated through her brain and a loud bell rang in her ears, rapidly getting more deafening as time passed until it possessed her. She felt her eyes begin to slowly close, the world around her seemed to float away. Part of her wanted to continue to close her eyes and drift away until the pain seized. The other half told her to keep fighting and ignore the throbbing in her skull.

She grasped her hand to her head, until the hurt slowly drifted away.

A shiny, crimson splatter on her hand caught her eye. Dried Blood. How on earth did that get there? She was certain it hadn't been moments ago.

The man pulled a mobile phone from his pocket and started dialling a number. He stared at the exact location of where Alex was crouching and she was convinced that he had noticed her. She stayed motionless, her back pressed against the wood, holding her breath. It was all she could do. And where the hell had Jayne gone?

_Y' 'ave something I want and I 'ave something y' need... _

_I'll kill 'er and don't doubt it... Y' want to see 'er with a bullet through 'er brain? ..._

_The time 'as come to make things right, mate, and y' life's going down the gutter..._

Alex stood up; the man was preoccupied with the conversation. They still had the element of surprise on their side. She took a few paces forward, towards the light, avoiding the crunched up alcohol cans scattered across the area. It was almost like a mine field, where one wrong move could mark the end of everything.

It was this part of the warehouse which had been damaged in a fire a couple of years ago, ash coated the floorboards and walls and the staircase was charred and broken. All that remained of the ceiling were the beams which were scorched. Nothing had been left unscathed.

Alex was the soldier on the front line. The first to begin the fight. The first to die.

The man dragged a young woman over to where Alex was standing. He held a pistol to her head, she was shaking with fear and tears streamed down her face. Her hair was short and black, very 1980's. Her clothes were torn in places and she wasn't wearing any shoes. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and hands. Her warm, soft hazel eyes pleaded with Alex to set her free, to save her from this monster.

"Stay where you are, I'm DI Alex Drake and you're under arrest for abduction and possession of a firearm. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned, something which you may later rely on in court, and anything you do say may be given in evidence." Alex stated powerfully, flicking out her warrant card in front of her. She was in-control, just how it was meant to be.

"Yeah, Right ...Copper" The man replied spitting out the words as if they were toxic.

He pushed the woman into the rubble and pointed the gun towards Alex. She kept her focus; looking him in the eye... she knew he would be less likely to fire. Alex raised her hands up in surrender.

"Look, I'm a psychologist, I can help you"

" D' y' really think I need y' 'elp."

"You feel trapped, yeah, I understand that, I can help you escape"

"Escape. Escape what? Getting done for y' murder"

Looking down the barrel brought a new feeling of fear to Alex. A thousand thoughts ran through her brain, Was this how she was going to die? Could it be possible that her last few seconds on earth were going to be spent here? In this dump.

Jayne emerged from behind the crates and edged towards the man as cautiously and quietly as possible. '_Smart move' _Alex thought.

"Drop your weapon and get on your knees, now" Jayne shouted

The man turned round, realising his mistake, the fact that the cops were on either side of him. Not that it seemed to bother him at all. He turned the gun on the younger one, if the older one moved he would just shoot her too. All the power was in his hands as he rested his finger on the trigger...

"I'll get us out of this, yeah" Alex mouthed.

Jayne smiled sweetly and held her hands together as if in prayer.

"Please, just put the gun down" Jayne begged, trying to reason with him. She had chosen this job ... this life, but there was still a part of her which held the uncontrollable fear that each day may be her last.

"Look, it's better for you if you drop your weapon, if you kill one of us... it's a life sentence" Alex stated, a trace of fear tingeing her voice.

The man smiled, he had the cops begging him for mercy, there was no way he was going to stop now on his path of destruction.

"Stop messing with us... Now I don't honestly believe you are going to fire that weapon so if you put it down we can talk and I can help you out of this mess"

"Y' think this is a _game_, Inspector" The man said standing behind Jayne and holding the gun to her throat. "One move... One move and I'll blow 'er brains out!"

"Let her go, please, look if it's so important to you take me instead"

"I'M WARNING Y'...STEP AWAY...'ANDS IN THE AIR, NOW!"

The adrenaline rushed through Jayne and suddenly from somewhere she found some inner strength and stamped on the man's foot.

"Ow, Ow, y' bitch, this is the last time y' mess with me" he screeched pushing Jayne away.

Alex knew this was her only chance to save her friend and get them both out of here ... alive. She ran forward, stopping beside Jayne in the nick of time, just as the man looked up. He pointed the gun towards them venomously. She could feel the adrenaline storm through her. Her heart pumping and pounding so hard she was surprised it hadn't exploded out of her chest yet. With a split second decision she threw Jayne down behind her, using herself as a barrier between the man and Jayne. If she died at least Jayne would be safe, Jayne still had her whole life ahead of her ... she was so young and almost certainly would make a great copper, wasn't that enough to die for?

Bullets picked at the surroundings as the man began to fire. She couldn't see as the gold beams of light flickered before her like a camera flash, all she could hear was the bangs and crackles echoing around the vicinity. The smoke burned her eyes and clogged up her throat. Suddenly Pain, and lots of it, then the next thing she knew she was flying backwards, falling through the air. Her world slowing. After what felt like minutes Alex finally felt her body crash against the cold, solid concrete floor. She winced in pain, her body aching, her muscles burning... oh god, she'd been shot and now here she was about to die. Her eyes closed and she saw herself as if floating from above, lying on the solid ground, deep, dark, red blood staining her crisp, white shirt.

Jayne panted trying to regain some air into her lungs, she was still here ... well for now anyway. She had tried to crawl away and grab her police radio which had rolled behind a crate but it was jammed underneath the box. Damn. Where was A.... oh crap.

The gunfire stopped and the air froze with a deathly silence.

The man cupped his hands over his face and dropped to the floor on his knees. He hadn't meant to shoot that copper, just scare her a bit. Now what did that make him? A murderer? A killer? A monster?

Jayne ran over to Alex and knelt down beside her.

"Boss... Alex, it's okay ... you're alright"

The fuzzy haze which stung Alex's eyes started to fade and she managed to open her eyes. Jayne was kneeling beside her, her arms wrapped around Alex's shoulders. Alex glanced downwards, slowly, not knowing what to expect. There was no blood. Nothing. The bullet had definitely hit her; she had felt it as it knocked the air out of her lungs. How the hell? Her eyes met Jayne's and she smiled with relief and surprise, they were both still here, for another day. Phew.

"Thought I was going to die back then boss but you saved my life. Thought you were going to die too, thank god for bullet proof vests ... eh?"

She'd forgotten about that.

"So they really are bullet proof then" Alex joked with fake enthusiasm, how come she was always the one with the shit jokes.

Jayne helped Alex up, Alex only stopping to dust off her jacket before they both marched over to where the man knelt.

"You're Nicked" Alex declared, cuffing his hands behind his back and escorting him outside.


	5. Superman

"Morning Boss, you're in early"

"Morning Jen. Yeah, I've got stacks of paperwork to sort out for Operation Falcon, including the Hunter case DC Baker and I worked on yesterday, where are coppers supposed to find time…" Alex trailed off, wishing for the freedom of the police officers in the 70's, which Sam Tyler had described so well.

"So you got him then?" Asked Detective Constable Jennifer Marshbank, turning to Alex, showing off her shoulder length, curled black hair which contrasted with her bright, grassy green eyes and crimson lips. She removed her black leather jacket and hung it on the chair behind her desk. Alex observed her outfit, a blue V neck top, a black belt tied around her Denim flared jeans which folded into her smart black shoes.

"Yeah, Jayne and I did, he's in custody at the moment but it all depends on if the hostage will testify"

"That's great Alex; saw you on the news last night"

"Don't mention it…" Alex's face flushed red, embarrassed

"Hero, eh?"

"I'm not; I'm just doing my job."

"But would you have died for Jayne, really?"

Alex nodded, with a smile "Of course, She's a great copper, the potential she has and the fact that she's so young, she has a life to live. It's like asking you if you would die for Sam"

"I would"

"Told you"

"I wish I was like you, Alex"

"You will be, one day"

Their conversation was interrupted by talking and laughter, as DCI Adam Masen arrived chatting loudly to Jayne. Alex smiled, spotting the spark of attraction in their eyes as they gazed at each other. Jayne departed, sitting down at her desk, beside Alex, as Adam walked into his office.

"So, what's going on between you two then?"

"Oh..er…nothing, well nothing yet" Jayne replied nervously

"You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah… he's not in a relationship or anything is he?" Jayne stuttered.

"No, He's married to the job, always has been, well since his dad...you dont need to know...He's not one to take an interest with the ladies but you Jayne Baker, I think you're in with a chance."

"Thanks, Boss…Alex."

The CID offices erupted into an eerie silence as a tall, older man entered the room. Everyone pretended to be working on computers or working on paperwork, stopping their personal conversations in their tracks. Sitting up just that little bit straighter. Not with fear but with the most respect they could give. The man strode over to the centre of the room commanding attention and holding control over everyone. His hair was mainly a chalky white with hints of a pencil coloured grey where the white hadn't took control just yet. It was in tufts with a balding patch at the crown of his head. His face was friendly but there was something else Alex couldn't quite place ... determination maybe. His emerald green eyes were soft and alike his sons. He reminded her of his son ; DCI Masen greatly for he had the same soft face, the same gentle smile, the same subtle eyes and the hint of passion that always shone through. Alex knew that he was in his mid fifties but his beaming smile took away ten years.

"Detective Inspector Alexandra Drake ...A word if you please"

Alex followed him through the rabbit warren of identical corridors and entered his rather large, smart, snazzy office.

"Sir...Whatever I have done, I'm sorry... and I won't do it again"

"Well I'd rather like it if you did it again ... Miss Drake" He answered her, with a smile and a wink but she felt like she was missing some sort of in-joke. She raised an eyebrow, where was this heading exactly?

"Alex" she replied, shaking his hand, in a polite gesture. If he was going to fire her, he was doing it in a very unusual way.

He pursed his lips, emphasising his thick jaw line.

"I heard about your heroics, Inspector, and I think you handled the press very well, that news report was fantastic... DC Baker's told me all about it, what you did... as you may well know I'm leaving soon and my son is taking my place ... and well I was wondering if...you'd like to be put in for promotion to Detective Chief Inspector, I would be glad if a woman like you was running this place!" Jack beamed. His smile charming.

"Promotion!" Alex replied astounded

"Think of it as a fast track to the next level ... Good day to you ... DI Drake... soon to be DCI Drake"

DCI Drake, oh god, it sounded so right but felt so wrong.

"Thank you sir"

Alex walked away, a beaming smile on her face.

As she re-entered the office, the whole team burst into a concert of woops, cheers and applause.

DCI Masen conducted a silence. He stood outside his office door, tall and proud. Alex noticed the flash of a smile to Jayne.

"Congratulations DI Drake or should that be DCI Drake. Now for this morning's team briefing, we have gained a warrant to search Daniel Hunters flat in South London on suspicion of abduction charges. Now we need all the evidence we can get so I'm leaving you in the capable hands of my very trusty colleague Detective Inspector Alex Drake who will be accompanied by Detective Constable Jayne Baker and Detective Sergeant Matthew Howard. DC Baker could you join me in my office for a second." DCI Masen commanded, as Jayne strode across the room, a single black headphone glued in her ear, blasting out the rocky, cool sounds of Muse.

She entered his office, although it was clean and tidy it had that warm and comfortable feeling like home. It had that smell of freshly printed paper mixed with the soft, sweet scent of his aftershave. A laptop was the only object that cluttered his desk. He gestured Jayne to sit down at the other end of his desk and she did so, nervously, looking around at the photographs that dominated the room; Adam at university, Adam as a boy with his dad. He still had the same jet black hair and soft emerald green eyes. Jayne studied the perfection of his face; the smoothness of his skin with only a trace of stubble, the way his eyes seemed to melt her heart, the way his hair flicked out, drawing attention to his thin cheekbones and strong jaw line.

"Detective Constable Baker, I just wanted to ask you how you were settling in"

"_I only dream of you, my beautiful." _Jayne sung _"_Erm...Oops, I mean fine, sir" Her face turned a beetroot red, as she blushed with embarrassment

"Right... Kennington have sent your transfer papers over, I need you to sign a few things"

He passed her over a brown paper folder full of papers marked DC J. Baker and passed her over a silver parker fountain pen, engraved with **A.M** in gold. He watched her closely as she swished the pen like an artist with a brush, painting her signature in cobalt blue ink.

**Jayne Baker**

She handed the papers back over to him, and as she did so his hand brushed against hers. She felt a tingle run through her body and her heart pounded with excitement. It was as if her stomach had melted like ice, she just wanted the moment to last forever. It was official; Jayne Baker was in love for the first time.

"Welcome to the team, Jayne"

"Thank you sir"

***

"Oh look, here comes Superman" Detective Sergeant Samantha Jones whispered to Jen as Matthew Howard worked his way through the swing doors and strutted up to where they were seated.

"Hey sexy, what can I do you for?" Jen asked her Scottish accent more enthusiastic than usual.

"I'm here to speak to DCI Adam Masen" He replied, running his hand through his long, spiked up jet black hair, feeling the roughness of the gel which matched the choppiness of his sea blue eyes.

"Well DCI Masen is busy at the moment, but you can always speak to me" Jen winked flirtatiously and licked her lips.

Alex looked up from her Laptop. "Sorry about that Matthew, Right this way." She guided him into Adams office, just as Jayne departed.

"Jennifer, A word, outside, now!"

***

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter so please read and review. Sorry for the slowness in uploads but I had major writers block on that part. On a better note, I have completed most of the other chapters so :). I appologise if this chapter isn't much like A2A but it is 2008 still **


	6. Sing For Absolution

Sing For Absolution

London. July 20TH 2008. Glass buildings flickered past Alex Drakes' car window. Cold. Harsh. Spooky. All combined together in an origin of symmetry.

Molly Drake shuffled through her mother's case files

"_My name is Sam Tyler, I had an accident and woke up in 1973, was I mad in a coma or back in time, whatever had happened it was like I'd landed on a different planet, if I could figure out why I was here, then maybe I could get back home _... yeah whatever, that is sooo lame"

"Return the classified document, thank you. What did Evan get you for your birthday, Molls?"

"A Blackberry"

"Oh yeah, I'll get you some more while you're at school and you can make a birthday crumble" Alex joked as Molly smiled. "Did your dad manage to..."

Molly cut her off, not wanting to talk about it. "No he's in Canada with Judy"

Alex tutted disapprovingly " oh"

"So this guy, Taylor"

"Tyler ... he died April last year"

"Schitzo, delusional, what's the German one? Is he going in the book?" Molly added sarcastically.

"DCI Tyler is getting a book all to himself"

_Charlie 75 to DI Drake_

"Roger that"

_Southbank outside Tate modern, Gunman has taken a female hostage, Trojan units are assigned_

"Shit... pass me the thing ... Molls, pass me the thing" Alex commanded, pressing her foot down on the accelerator as the siren wailed above.

A tall, grey, concrete building loomed above, surrounded by modern offices. A police car was parked and surrounded by officers chatting to one an other with a sense of urgency. A normal day in the life of DI Alex Drake.

"Okay, so stay put sweetheart"

"Mum don't go"

***

Police officers held back the worried crowds stood on Southbank, looking on at the crazed gunman in front of them. Fearing for their own safety, and the girls as he thrashed her about like the waves, gun pointing to her head. She screamed, pleading for someone to come save her from her own personal hell.

**"**Start talking Sergeant"

"IC1 male, Arthur Layton, He may be under the influence of drugs, he's taken a busker hostage, frankly he might do anything ma'am"

"Okay, I am taking my daughter to school, she's in the damn car with me, you can't seriously expect..."

"He asked for you by name ma'am"

"What?" Alex replied, confused, how would a man like Arthur Layton know a woman like herself?

"He says he'll shoot her if you don't talk to him"

Alex looked around desperately, looking for an escape route out of this mess.

"Armed response?"

"On their way"

"Excuse me, excuse me, please" Alex pushed herself through the crowds and strutted over to where Layton was standing

"You stop there"

" You asked to speak to me Arthur, I'm DI Alex Drake"

"I know who you are, you stop staring at me I don't like it!"

"Okay, I'll avert my eyes and if you let this young lady go we can discuss... discuss.."

"Discuss what? I'll kill her yeah, I'll kill you, do you understand? Get over 'ere now ..."

Layton pushed the woman to the ground as she squealed. Alex held up her hands in surrender. Another deluded psychopath that needed to be stopped.

_Marksmen hold your fire, hostage negotiator approaching suspect_

"I help people Arthur, I help people who are trapped, I help them to find an escape route"

"You stop looking at me, I don't like it ...Yeah I see you, I see you, this is my show, you understand? I knew you when you were a little girl, you got your mothers eyes Alex..."

Alex looked around nervously as Layton pointed his pistol at her. Her heart pounded. Maybe this was her end. It would only take one shot, and her blood would be spread across the tarmac.

"I'm sorry ...I don't..."

" I'm happy hope you're happy too, yeah, I'm happy hope you're happy too"

" What?"

"BOOM!"

Molly Drake squeezed her way through the crowd. **"**MUM...MUM..." She screeched as she ran forwards towards her mother and closer to the scene unravelling around her.

Alex sprinted towards Molly but Layton got there first, he grabbed Molly by her school blazer and dragged her with him, towards the steps leading down to the river Thames.

"You follow me and I'll blow her head off ... down them steps, get down them steps, stupid little girl."

Alex breathed in deeply, Arthur Layton had her daughter, he could kill her at any second and what could she do about it?

A gunshot rang through the air like the church bells of the nearby Saint Peters. Alex teared along the pathway and down the steps. She looked around nervously. Nothing. She preyed that Molly would be okay, she would lay down her life for her. If Molly died she had failed as a detective and a mother. That failure would be too much for her to bear.

Molly wandered out from behind a pier, dawdling slightly across the sand, dazed by her experience. Alex wrapped her arms around her comfortingly.

_Marksmen stand down, I repeat marksmen stand down, suspect has left the scene, I repeat marksmen to stand down._

"Your godfathers going to take you home Molly, I got a stack of reports and I'm...Oh Molls come here... come here"

Molly pushed her away."You could have got killed in front of me"

"Honey, I told you to stay in the car, you know its a... its a hard screwed up world you know but if you trust me, I can try to help you get through it"

Evan white arrived, standing on the bridge in his smart silvery grey suit. Tall. Proud. He smiled down to them as he leaned against the glass barrier. Molly ran to him and folded into his hug.

"You Okay" He mouthed to Alex.

She nodded and smiled at him in return.

"Its alright scrap, lets say we get you a cake, a seriously chocolatey one and then I can pretend I know something about Shakira and you can take the piss out of me"

"Molly, we'll blow the candles out together, Okay?" Alex shouted to her as she departed.

"Okay"

"Come on scrap"

Alex walked back to her car, the stress of the morning springing around her brain as the cool air washed over her. She arrived at her car and sunk down into the leather seat and breathed in deeply.

"I'm happy, hope you're happy too" She pondered, there was something overly familiar about the phrase that she couldn't quite place. Something cold tickled at her neck, she turned around slowly, the colour draining from her face. " AHH God"

"Relax Alex, Just drive"

***

"How do you know me? What do you want?"

"Now you... you're going to be my ticket out of this mess, Alex Drake, yeah, move"

He pushed her along the tarmac of a carpark and down a rusty, painted boat ramp. Layton pulled out his mobile phone and dialled a number.

" _Yeah Layton, Yeah well you're going to have to listen, I got a piece of your past, standing right in front of me ... Tim and Caroline Prices daughter"_

"How do you know my parents?"

"_And I'm going to tell her the truth about why her parents died ..._ GO_...Well that's your choice"_

He forced her onto a tatty old boat, green mould ran across the walls and water dripped from above, Alex sat down on a mattress, half the stuffing was coming out of small holes and it was covered in stains and surrounded by empty bottles and cans.

"What have my parents got to do with any of this... they've been dead a long time"

"I had an empire, yeah, back in the day, I had connections, I had dealers on every street corner..." He placed on his mirrored sunglasses. Blocking out his eyes from Alex's view.

"And things went wrong, do you want to talk about that? You feel trapped, I mean I can understand that, those officers were itching for a fatality outcome" Alex pleaded, tears falling from her eyes. Layton fired, and she saw a silvery bullet spinning towards her. This was it. The end was here.

***

**_I know that I just borrowed the start of Ashes to Ashes series one for this and appologise but its central to the story. Please read and review. More coming soon :)_**


End file.
